


Procastination, California Style

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cold Weather, College, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Jamie has to finish an essay. Derek is bored. So, naturally, they mess around.
Relationships: Derek Suarez/Main Character | Jaime Last (Our Life)
Kudos: 34





	Procastination, California Style

“Derek…” Jamie grumbled. “Cut it out. I have to focus.”

She was slightly peeved with his distractive mood as he shoved his face into her craning neck from behind, pressing kisses to the sensitive flesh and forcing her to hold into a moan.

Finding herself with little choice, the college girl tilted her head to the side and allow him access to the curve of her shoulder, hoping that the concession would satisfy him for now, that it would keep his horn dog tendencies occupied while she made some progress on her stupid work, but it soon became clear that it would not do nothing of the sort.

“Derek, I really need to finish this essay tonight…” She bemoaned, frustrated with the activity and barely keeping herself from taking out on her boyfriend.

College life has been a steep learning curve, as it is often the case for everybody, but a small-town bumpkin like Jamie usually had a harder time adapting with urban dwelling. All that on top of moving across the country to New England, the crappy weather and the usual anxiety of hers, and she is ready to snap like a thread.

The only bright side was that her formerly “long-distance fling” Derek, whom fortunately found himself with a sports scholarship to a school next door to hers, and so long-distance became short-distance, and the fling became a very committed relationship.

“C’mon, Jamie. I’m bored.” He complained like a little child, or worse, since the girl had known him since he was nine, and never was he ever that needy and emotionally manipulative.

Her boyfriend has spent way too much time with Cove over the Summer, she concluded.

“I came all the way to your dorm, we are all alone, it’s cold.” He bemoaned his supposed plight. “Let’s do something _fun_ , yeah? I promise I’ll let you work in peace afterwards.”

“No, Derek.” She complained weakly. “It’s important that I focus, or else I’ll never get it done.”

He pouted petulantly against her caressed and soft skin and nibbled her exposed collarbone slightly. “ _Please_ , Jamie. It’ll be quick, and I’ll make you feel real good.”

The young girl moaned lowly, leaning back into him, her bright eyes fluttering shut in delight.

“Fine. My essay can wait.” Jamie declared her decision, closing down the lid on her laptop computer and tossing her essay on the floor, turning to straddle him on her double bed. “You’re a menace, you know. It’s a damn wonder I’ve not failed every single class I ever had so far!”

The girl was scowling in frustration, pressing eager kisses to his lips as he scoffed dismissively while beginning to unbutton her loose blouse to access the brassiere inside.

“Be honest with me, Jamie, honey. You love me to bits, I know it.” He grinned against her mouth.

The girl froze solid. It was the first time either of them had said the so dreaded L word, and he goes about it so casually and even pin the responsibility on her in an accusation. She does not know why she expected any different from her oaf of a boyfriend.

Alas, he is not actually mistaken, and he did ask for honesty.

“I do. I love you, Derek.” She mumbled, tugging his hair and kissing him more, smiling slightly.

The jock grinned and pushed her blouse off her shoulders before tugging his shirt off, trailing soft kisses down your neck, onwards to the unblemished vastness of the tops of her breasts.

“Good.” His breathy whisper tickles very pleasurably her collarbone. “I love you, too, my sweet.”

Jamie hummed softly in appreciation of his ministering, placed her both hands on the hem, tugging it down and making quick work of his trousers. He kicked them off, tugging her long skirt and cotton underwear down too, and the young woman groaned softly, pulling him closer and closer.

Slowly in carefully, even if it was not the first time, Derek entered her, groaning lowly as he stretched her out. Jamie clanged lamely to his arms as he began thrusting, as her body weakens and relaxes under his own.

Letting out a pleasured sigh, the girl nibbled sweet love bites into his shoulders, making him smirk, holding into a hearty laughter. The student athlete grasped her waist, running his fingers up and down.

Jamie gasped and jolted, tensing her midsection and tightening her lower canal, letting out a little giggle as she wriggled beneath him. He groaned at her hysterical actions, as it hugs against his buried member and grinned down arrogantly at his girlfriend beneath him, repeating his teasing movements to get her to squirm deliciously again.

“That ticklish, darling?” He grinned cockily once more and she squealed, stuck between wanting to carry on meeting his thrusts until she came, and trying to escape his nimble fingers. “That is just adorable. What will you do if I move like this?”

Jamie held into the giggle threatening to escape her hoarse throat and smiled with mockery back at him, expertly strengthening the contractions of her vaginal muscle. “Wouldn’t you like to know, honey?”

“Fuck it, honey.” He moaned into her straight neck, laughing breathlessly.

His thrusts became sloppy as he reached between you to rub your clit, making you whine needily as she came undone, milking his cock as they panted and cried each other’s names between giggles.

A little while later, they were wearing their afterglow off, snuggled up under the covers, still naked, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact.

“I actually meant it, you know.” Derek suddenly murmured into her lovely and exposed neck, as was the rest of him. “What I said. I do love you. Very, very much.”

Jamie smiled softly at her surprisingly earnest boyfriend and linked their hands together, caressing the back with her thumb.

“I know.” She mumbled breathily. “I love you too, Derek.”

They spent their night together just like that, in quiet bliss of each other’s company, forgetting all about stress and stupid essays.


End file.
